heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Rain Chronicles: Episode One - The Taxidermist/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Taxidermist," the first episode of the Heavy Rain Chronicles. Transcript (The episode opens with Madison on her motorcycle. She receives a call from her informant, Sam.) Madison: Madison Paige. Sam: Madison, it's Sam. I got the information you asked for. The guy's name is Leland White. He used to be a taxidermist, 40 years old, single, apparently out of work for the last two years. No criminal record, no psychiatric history. Madison: A taxidermist? That’s pretty original. You got his address? I'd like to ask him a few questions. Sam: His last known address was 411 Harbor Street, Lexington. Do you really think this guy could be the Origami Killer? (The scene transitions to Madison driving down a street.) Madison: The only way to find out is to go and ask him. If it’s not him, he'll give me some tips on how to stuff animals. Sam: If he is the killer? Madison: Then we’ve got the scoop of the year! Sam: Shit, you're really nuts. Madison: That’s why you like me. Sam: Be careful, Madison…you never know. (Madison stops her motorcycle in front of a house.) Madison: Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. (Madison gets off her motorcycle and looks up at the house. She takes out a phone and begins recording an audio memo.) Madison: Tuesday, November 3rd, 4:15 p.m. I'm at the home of the suspect, Leland White. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Impression":) Madison: Weird atmosphere…I'll just ask Mr. White a couple of questions and then get the hell out of here. (If Madison chooses "Letterbox":) Madison: The mailbox. It wouldn't be very discreet to have a look, but… (If Madison looks through Leland's mail, she glances around to make sure no one sees her before reaching into the mailbox.) Madison: Catalogues for women's clothes…Mr. White seems to be interested in fashion. (If Madison walks near the garbage can, a new thought appears.) (If Madison chooses "Garbage Bin":) Madison: His garbage can…am I that desperate to find a clue? (If Madison opens the garbage can, she pulls out a red high heel.) Madison: A woman's shoe. Dark stains, looks like blood… (Madison puts the shoe back into the garbage can and closes it.) Madison: Way to go, Madison. Lots of imagination. "Madison Paige discovers a serial killer while rooting through a garbage can." (If Madison rings the doorbell twice, she can attempt to call out to Leland.) Madison: Anybody home? Mr. White? (If Madison tries to open the door, she finds that it is locked. The player can view Madison's thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Too Bad":) Madison: The guy isn’t here. There’s nothing else for me to do…I’d better get out of here, I’m starting to freeze with all this goddamn rain. (If Madison chooses "Have A Look Round":) Madison: It's stupid to come all the way out here for nothing. Maybe I'll have a look round the house, you never know. (If Madison looks at the blocked-off back door:) Madison: Not much point in trying to get in there. I guess the door is locked anyway. (If Madison looks at the back window:) Madison: The window, it’s ajar. Looks too high for me to be able to get in that way. (The player can view Madison’s thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Caution":) Madison: I can't just break into the guy's house like this. If I get caught, the newspaper's gonna have to come up with the bail money. (If Madison chooses "Daring":) Madison: I could have a quick look inside…I'm not gonna get my article written by hanging around outside. (After Madison puts two barrels in front of the window, she is able to enter the house.) Madison: Shit, Sam is right. I really am crazy. (Madison pulls open the window and crawls through it to enter the house, finding herself in the kitchen. The window shuts behind her, startling her.) Madison: Charming…I'll just have a quick look, take a few photos and get out of here fast. (The player can view Madison's thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "House":) Madison: Mr. White and I don’t exactly share the same taste in interior decor. (If Madison chooses "Stink":) Madison: I hate this place…it stinks of dust and death. (If Madison chooses "Insider":) Madison: The guy could come home at any time. What am I supposed to tell him when he finds me rummaging through his stuff? "Hey, Leland, I really like what you’re doing here?" (If Madison chooses "Leave":) Madison: I've gotta get out of here. I don't like the feel of it. (If Madison chooses "Pointless":) Madison: What am I doing here? I'm just wasting my time. I'd better get out of here before the guy gets back. (If Madison chooses "Animals":) Madison: How could anybody live around all these dead animals? (If Madison chooses "Creeps":) Madison: This place gives me the creeps. (If Madison looks in the drawer underneath the window, she can find a pile of jewelry.) Madison: Women's jewelry, dozens of necklaces and bracelets. Strange place to keep them… (If Madison opens the refrigerator:) Madison: Gee, I think I'm gonna find a story in a fridge? (If Madison looks at the exercise equipment in the corner next to the downstairs bathroom:) Madison: So, looks like Mr. White is into bodybuilding. Big muscle man who guts animals, he must be a very popular guy. (If Madison looks at the fireplace in the living room, she records another memo.) Madison: The remains of burnt clothes in the fireplace…look like women’s clothes. (After Madison looks at the fireplace, two new thoughts appear.) (If Madison chooses "Article":) Madison: I might be onto something. (If Madison chooses "Stay":) Madison: I should keep going. I think I’m onto something. (If Madison looks at the stuffed dog in the living room:) Madison: Is this a…a stuffed dog? (If Madison enters the garage, she can find blood stains on the floor.) Madison: Traces of blood on the garage floor…they look fairly recent. (If Madison tries to open the garage door, she discovers that it is jammed.) Madison: The door's jammed, it doesn’t open all the way. (If Madison goes upstairs, she finds that the floorboards creak when she walks on them.) Madison: The floorboards creak when I walk on them. It fits this creepy place… (If Madison enters the old bedroom, her thoughts change.) (If Madison chooses "Dust":) Madison: From the amount of dust on the furniture, I'd say nobody slept here for a long time. (If Madison chooses "Impression":) Madison: A bedroom…looks like nothing’s been moved in here for years. (If Madison looks at the picture above the bed:) Madison: A portrait in black and white...might be his mother. (If Madison walks farther down the hallway, her thoughts change again.) (If Madison chooses "Smell":) Madison: What's that smell? Must be coming from the stuffed animals... (If Madison chooses "Intuition":) Madison: Might not be the smell from a dead animal. (If Madison enters the upstairs bathroom, she recoils and begins to cough from the smell of the decaying human remains and blood. She records another memo.) Madison: In...in the upstairs bathroom, a body in a bathtub. She...she's been cut up with a saw. (The player can view Madison's thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Go Away":) Madison: Shit, what am I doing here? I've got to get out of here before that psychopath gets back. (If Madison chooses "Leave":) Madison: I've seen enough. Gotta get out of here and call the cops. (If Madison chooses "Stay":) Madison: Don't leave yet. There might be something else... (If Madison chooses "Last Room":) Madison: There's still the last room at the end of the hall. Not sure I wanna know what's behind that door. (If Madison chooses "Freak Out":) Madison: This is really starting to freak me out! (If Madison enters the bedroom at the end of the hall, she discovers several stuffed women posed in various positions in the room.) Madison: They...they've been stuffed. (Horrified by her discovery, Madison begins to take pictures of the bodies.) Madison: This time, I've got my story. (Madison realizes her phone is low on battery.) Madison: Shit! (As Madison prepares to return downstairs and leave, Leland arrives home in his truck.) Madison: The floorboards creak...I've got to move quietly. These floorboards are gonna get me killed. (The player can view Madison's thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Leave Fast":) Madison: The taxidermist! If he finds me, I'm dead...fast, gotta get out of here! (If Madison chooses "Stressed":) Madison: Shit, this time I'm done for...this guy'll skin me and stuff me like the others. (If Madison chooses "Panicked":) Madison: He's gonna find me...shit, he's gonna find me! (If Madison chooses "Calm":) Madison: Keep calm...whatever you do, don't make any noise. (If Madison chooses "Calm" a second time:) Madison: Don't panic...above all, don't panic. He doesn't know I'm here, so I still have a chance. (If Madison chooses "Silence":) Madison: Not a sound, otherwise he'll know I'm here. (If Madison chooses "Solution":) Madison: I'm gonna survive, I'm not gonna die here. I'll find a solution, I've always found solutions. (If Madison chooses "Downstairs":) Madison: If I want to get out of here in one piece, I've gotta get downstairs before he finds me. (If Madison chooses "Praying":) Madison: If I believed in God, now would be the time to start praying. (If Madison reenters the old bedroom, she can use the phone to call Sam.) Sam: Yeah? Madison: Don't ask any questions. Just send the police to Leland White's house right now. Sam: Mad, is that you? What's - Madison: Please, Sam, just do what I say! (Madison sets the phone down.) (If Leland enters the bedroom at the end of the hall and sits on the couch, he starts talking to the stuffed women.) Leland: I'm back, my darlings. I've been anxious to see you all again. Good morning, Mary. Oh, you know I missed you too, Sarah. Judith, don't be jealous, I love you just as much as all the others. (If Leland enters the bedroom at the end of the hall and sits on the bed, he starts talking to the stuffed woman lying in the bed.) Leland: I went for a walk today. I may have found a new friend who could join us soon. Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along very well. (If Leland notices Madison's presence in the house:) Leland: Oh, we seem to have a visitor. A little weasel come sniffing around my little secrets. (Leland draws his knife. While searching for Madison, he may say any of the following dialogue in any order.) Leland: Come on, show your face. I'd like us to have a little fun together. Come on, visitor...show your face. I'm not gonna eat you. You've seen my bathtub, haven't you? That's where you'll be sleeping tonight. You know you're not supposed to barge in on people without being invited, don't you? I can't stand people who don't respect my privacy. Filthy vermin! Where are you hiding? I'll soon teach you to keep your nose out of other people's business! I'm going to cut you up in little pieces! I'm going to cut up your skin and add you to my collection! (If Madison escapes using the window by the stairs, Leland hears the window open, but she is able to escape without him discovering her.) (If Madison is discovered by Leland, she fights with him before managing to break away and make a run for the stairs.) Leland: Stop running, bitch! (If Madison makes it downstairs, Leland follows after her, imitating a wolf's howl.) Leland: I'm the big bad wolf! (If Madison doesn't choose an area to run to, she has a brief fight with Leland again.) (If Madison runs to the front door, she finds that it won't open.) (If Madison runs back upstairs, she is cornered in the bedroom at the end of the hall.) Leland: I want your hide, you hear me? I want your hide! You're gonna be my doll, my pretty little doll. You're gonna be all mine! (If Madison manages to hide somewhere in the bedroom, Leland begins to search for her.) Leland: Let's play hot and cold. Am I hot, or am I warm? (Madison's hiding spot is eventually uncovered.) Leland: Boo! Come on, honey, I'm gonna take care of you. (Madison and Leland fight again, and she runs back downstairs.) (If Madison runs to the kitchen window, she is cornered by Leland at the other end of the kitchen table.) Leland: Come on, don't fight it. It won't take very long. We don't want to damage the skin, otherwise it's no good! (If Madison runs to the garage, she can try to open the door using the controls, pull the door open, or reach for the chainsaw.) (If Madison ran to all other areas of the house, she is cornered in the garage.) (If Madison tries to pull the garage door open, Leland follows her and attempts to kill her again. If she dodges his strikes, she runs back into the house.) (If Madison uses the controls to open the garage door, she rolls underneath it and makes a run for her motorcycle. Leland begins to approach her while she attempts to start it.) Madison: Shit, start, start! Shit! Come on! Oh, come on, come on, please, start! (If Madison fails to start her motorcycle before Leland catches her, she is stabbed in the stomach and her dead body is dragged back into the house.) (If Madison manages to start her motorcycle, she drives away just as Leland lunges for her. He watches her escape, then turns around and goes back into his house. A gunshot is heard.) (If Madison reaches for the chainsaw and manages to start it, she lunges for Leland with it, but misses the first time. On the second attempt, she manages to kill him, getting his blood on her face and jacket in the process. Afterwards, she drives away on her motorcycle.) (If Madison called the police and hasn't escaped yet, they arrive after a certain amount of time has passed.) Police officer: Police! Open immediately! (An officer kicks open the door to the house.) Police officer: Don't move or I shoot! Hands up! Hands up, I said! (Leland is dragged to a police car by an officer.) (If Madison was killed before escaping, the police discover her body.) Police officer: Oh my god, what happened here? (If Madison survived, she leaves the house after Leland is arrested and sits down on the front steps with her head in her hands, exhausted from her ordeal.) (After any of the above outcomes, the player is shown a newspaper article that varies based on which ending they received.) Category:Transcripts